Nuts have been used as a food source for thousands of years. During this time, the popularity of nuts as a food source can be attributed, at least in part, to their pleasing taste and nutritional value. Nuts are also recognized as being a good source of protein.
Nuts are currently used in many different food products to add flavor and variety. Products such as ice cream, chocolates, cookies, etc., are more appealing when eaten in combination with nuts such as peanuts, macadamia nuts, walnuts, pistachios, cashews, almonds, brazil nuts and the like. Accordingly, there is strong demand for these types of nuts.
Unfortunately, nuts have many disadvantages. Nuts are expensive, and the cost of a food product incorporating nuts increases accordingly. Nuts may contain aflatoxins, a toxic, naturally occurring mycotoxin produced by mold that may grow on the nuts. Many of the aflatoxins are thought to be carcinogenic to humans. In addition, some nuts contain potential allergens that when ingested can cause a severe reaction. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to develop a simulated nut product that minimizes or eliminates many of these disadvantages while preserving the advantages of nuts.
Over the years, attempts have been made to produce a nut substitute for use in food products. However, many of these attempts were unsatisfactory because the nut substitute did not possess the necessary texture, bite, taste, or look of natural nuts. Nuts are often incorporated into products that must be cooked or baked such as cookies, brownies, muffins, pies, butterscotch, breads, cakes, etc. Many of the nut substitutes, however, cannot withstand the high temperatures involved in cooking or baking without losing some of their nut-like characteristics.